You're Not Sorry
by ShunandAce
Summary: <html><head></head>KlausxAlicexShun songfic...kinda. Just read it, I suck at summaries. Rated for very minor adult themes, just to be safe. Please review, don't just read!</html>


**Sorry I haven't uploaded a story in a while -.-**

**I have writers' block like, really badly. In fact, I'm putting A Collection of Pairings on hold for a bit until I find new inspiration for those stories. D= Sorry! But here's a ShunxAlice songfic to make up for it, because I had this idea when I found a Taylor Swift song that I actually like (I don't like most of them...a little too cheesy for me).**

**Song: You're Not Sorry by Taylor Swift (I don't own!)**

**Well it's kind of KlausxAlicexShun. Because I'm bad at making Shun the bad guy.**

**Shun: Because you love me.**

**Me: I do NOT!**

**Shun: Then why do you have a hundred drawings of me all over your walls?**

**Me: Wha- I have no idea what you're talking about.**

**Shun: The first step to recovery is admitting you have a problem.**

**Me: ...go to sleep.**

**Alice: Be nice, you two. ShunandAce doesn't own Bakugan. If she did, Shun would be my boyfriend and Fabia would be DEAD, by my hand. ...right?**

**Me: Whatever gets you through the day, Alice.  
>(who knew Alice had a sadistic side?)<strong>

_All this time I was wasting,  
><em>_hoping you would come around  
><em>_I've been giving out chances everytime and all you do  
><em>_is let me down  
><em>_And it's taken me this long  
><em>_Baby, but I figured you out  
><em>_And you think it will be fine again,  
><em>_but not this time around_

"Just...just leave me alone." Alice Gehabich stood out front of the Misaki cafe, on the sidewalk. It was growing dark, and the surrounding trees loomed eerily over the two standing there. The cafe was just closing for the night, and the last of the customers were gone by now. It was just them now, all alone.

"Please let me explain." His voice was cool and collected, and oh so smooth. He stood before her with his head held high, the pure arrogance radiating off of him and creating a cold aura that chilled her to the bone. She couldn't speak. Her mind was in turmoil. The image of him lying in bed with that...that slut, still haunted her. Looking at Klaus now, she knew that she had chosen wrong when she'd turned down all those other callers for him. How could she have fallen in love with this man?

"No. I'm done...we're done. I can't take this abuse anymore, Klaus."

His stare instantly turned icy, boring a deep, penetrating glare into her, but she stood firm.

_You don't have to call anymore  
><em>_I won't pick up the phone  
><em>_This is the last straw  
><em>_Don't wanna hurt anymore  
><em>_And you can tell me that you're sorry,  
><em>_but I don't believe you, baby  
><em>_Like I did - before  
><em>_You're not sorry, no no_

"All I've ever done is love you. I've listened to your complaints, taken all of your abuse, physical and mental, and watched you cheat on me with God knows how many different women. And I let it go, because I thought maybe, somewhere deep down, you did love me. And I was stupid, and ignorant. I believed you every time you said 'sorry.' But I'm through now...you're not sorry."

_Looking so innocent,  
>I might believe you if I didn't know<br>Could've loved you all my life  
>If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold<br>And you got your share of secrets  
>And I'm tired of being last to know<br>And now you're asking me to listen  
>Cause it's worked each time before<em>

Klaus' jaw tightened for a moment, but he quickly smoothed his expression again with a deep breath. "I am sorry. It won't happen again, Alice. Please, _I love you._" He threw out the words like they meant nothing.

"No, you aren't, and you don't. You think so little of those words. This isn't love. This is...madness. It's torture. You're just testing me, seeing how far you can bend me before I break. Well, guess what.? I'm done being your slave." She spat the words at him and turned on her heel to walk away.

"You'll regret this later. You'll be back. They always come back."

"I'm not 'they' anymore." Was her simple reply as she kept on walking.

_But you don't have to call anymore  
>I won't pick up the phone<br>This is the last straw  
>Don't wanna hurt anymore<br>And you can tell me that you're sorry  
>but I don't believe you, baby<br>Like I did - before  
>You're not sorry, no, no<em>

_You're not sorry, no, no_

It wasn't until she got all the way to the local park that the pain she'd been holding back hit her again. She let it wash over her now, consume her mind and draw her into a dark depression. She didn't regret leaving him, not at all. But it always hurts to lose someone, even if you'd never really had them in the first place.  
>She dropped down onto the slightly damp grass and pulled her knees to her chest, sobbing into her hands. Not really sure why she was crying, but it felt good to get it out of her system, and so she did. Minutes passed, or hours. She couldn't tell.<p>

_You had me crawling for you honey  
>And it never would have gone away, no<br>You used to shine so bright  
>But I watched all of it fade<em>

"Al? Alice? What are you doing out h- oh my God, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

The voice startled her. It was low and hoarse, and marred with worry and fear. She felt a strong hand grip her shoulder as the raven-haired boy knelt by her side, ducking his head in an attempt to look into her eyes. Realizing who the familiar voice belonged to, she turned and flung her arms around Shun's neck, burying her face in his shoulder.  
>Shun froze for a moment, a little shocked, before slowly and hesitantly slipping his arms around her. He rocked her gently, pulling her all the way into his lap.<br>"Alice...I-I don't know why you're so upset, but everything will be fine, I promise."

She looked up at him, eyes bloodshot from crying so much, hair a little mussed, and nodded. "I know," she whispered, "it already is."

_So you don't have to call anymore  
>I won't pick up the phone<br>This is the last straw  
>Don't wanna hurt anymore<br>And you can tell me that you're sorry  
>But I don't believe you, baby<br>Like I did - before  
>You're not sorry, no, no<em>

_You're not sorry, no, no_

**Ahh that was corny. XD  
>But I had to get it out of my system...now I can sleep.<br>3am - not the time to be up writing fanfictions on a school night**

**I didn't like the ending that much but...I had to end it somehow, and if I didn't stop there I would wind up making a 10,000+ words one-shot, and that don't work with songfics. Dx**

**Pleasepleaseplease review and tell me what you thought!  
>Waits to be ambushed by Klaus lovers  
>If you can't tell, I kind of really hate Klaus...sorry.<strong>


End file.
